


Before Midnight

by glorious_clio



Series: Inserted Scenes [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), robin hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inserted scene for episode one. Marian and her father have a discussion. (Set after Robin's feast; before the secret meeting.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Midnight

"Did you have a good time with Sir Guy?"

"Tolerable, I suppose. The usual routine compliments were made," Marion told her father.

They were not leaving Robin's return feast early; no celebrations in Nottingham lasted very long anymore. They would be home well before midnight, all the better to feign sleep for the Sheriff's spies before Robin arrived. They were trundling along the road home in the carriage.

"You smiled today. It has been quite some time since I have seen it."

Marian's brow crinkled. "What do you mean? I smile."

"Hmmm...."

"When did I smile?" Marian asked.

"I cannot be sure, but it was after the Council of Nobles, I think, when you met Robin in a corridor."

Marian pressed her lips together at the memory. She had smiled at him, laughed at him. He had tried to woo her in the same manner of wooing before. He had not learned any new tricks. Still peddling the same old drivel, she had told him.

Edward fussed with a blanket. There was very little light to see him by. Their mood had been grim (she could not remember the last time the mood had not been grim. Possibly before Robin's father died, before Robin left for the crusade). With a hanging tomorrow… circumstances being what they were, they were not about to be jolly, even if they had just left a party.

"I do not… he was not the reason I smiled," Marian said.

"Sir Guy never makes you smile like that. But be careful, if both men are interested in you, you may be in danger."

"Yes, but even if they are interested in me, that does not mean I am interested in them. I have a choice."

"Darling, you know I would never force you to marry anyone. At this point, I could not marry you off even if I offered a huge dowry."

"Thank you?"

He chuckled. "I am saying this; it is a dangerous game we play, but I would sooner see you with one who makes you smile."

"Well Robin is a fool," Marian said, as if settled the argument.

"I take it you were successful in delivering our message to him?"

"Yes, and I warned him that we are watched by the Sheriff's goons. It seemed prudent, since he did not seem to notice last time he visited."

"Good. I hope I can convince him to stay and play the long game."

"Father, I do not think it will help. I think he will go his own way. God knows that is the only way he will do things." Marian sighed, thinking of his crusade. Still, he was safely this far; maybe the Sheriff is an easier enemy than the Turks. Then again, Robin cannot take a sword or a bow to this man. Robin would be hanged or beheaded or drawn and quartered for treason. Perish the thought.

"Nevertheless, he is coming tonight. We must appear to go to bed soon, daughter. You cannot stay up doing embroidery tonight."

"I am well aware," Marian said. Embroidery. Father would have a heart attack if he knew what her hobbies really included. But she could not be the Nightwatchman tonight.

No, she had to be Marian tonight; hopefully Robin would not be himself and listen the old Sheriff.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from fanfiction.net, and edited slightly to match up with my own continuity.


End file.
